Sueño Mutuo
by Autumn Orange
Summary: Cuando soñamos solos, sólo es un sueño. Pero, cuando soñamos juntos, el sueño se puede convertir en realidad. ¿Casualidad? Tal vez, pero los dos se conocieron y conectaron.


Abrió los ojos. No veía ni recordaba nada.

Todo oscuro, un túnel. Al final, una luz mortecina, iba aumentando de tamaño.

Y derrepente se encontraba en medio de una ciudad, su ciudad. Pero era distinta. Mirara donde mirara todo era gris y triste. Y vacío. Todo estaba en silencio, no había nadie. Solo el presenciaba esa escena pobre de color.

Y sin saber por qué, aquello le afectaba. En lo mas profundo de el mismo, eso le dolía. ¿Por qué era tan molesta la sensación de no ver a nadie?

Y sin saber por qué no pudo evitar comenzar a correr. A correr y a gritar llamando a personas que ni siquiera conocía.

-¿¡Hola! ¿¡Hay alguien ahí, alguien me escucha!

Un ruido. El se quedó parado.

-¡Eh!- Una voz de chica.

El se giro. A lo lejos, en el puente que colgaba en medio de la avenida. Una chica de pelo castaño y ojos brillantes avellanados, saludaba con la mano. Lo miraba fijamente.

El, intento encontrar una palabra que la describiera en vano.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella. Pero al mirarla, ella ya no se encontraba allí.

-Detrás tuya...-Susurro la castaña con voz dulce y sosegada.-¡No! No te gires aun. Solo escucha. Y es que sólo vas a entender la soledad cuando necesites de alguien, de algo y busques a tu alrededor, y te des cuenta de que no hay nadie ni nada y vas a sentir el dolor cuando aquellos que parecían apoyarte en realidad nunca estuvieron. Puedes combatirlo. Animo.

¿Qué eran aquellas palabras tan extrañas? El no tenia ningún problema. ¡No tenia que entender nada!

No pudo contenerse más y se volvió. Pero lo que se encontró no fue una joven de cabellos castaños. Lo que halló en su lugar fue un dormitorio oscuro y solitario.

Neji miro ha los lados, buscando a la mujer que le había hablado. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerro los ojos.

Otra vez el mismo sueño desde hacía un mes no paraba de tenerlo. La misma ciudad y la misma chica.

Necesitaba un vaso de agua. Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina. Sirvió agua en un vaso y bebió rápidamente.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo pegajoso que estaba.

Se metió en la ducha y puso inmediatamente el agua fría. No salió de el baño hasta haber aclarado sus ideas.

Y la conclusión era que había sido un estúpido sueño. Seguramente por culpa del estrés.

Aquella noche había trabajado hasta muy tarde. Lo que llevaba entre manos era muy delicado y debía ser estudiado meticulosamente.

Las empresas que se iban a fusionar aquella mañana. Era muy importante para todo el tema del comercio y economía.

Eran las 6:00 de la mañana. Debía prepararse para el trabajo. Se puso el traje negro, la camisa blanca y la corbata tan oscura como la noche. Cogió el maletín, también negro y se dispuso a irse.

**En la calle**

Neji miro a su alrededor. La calle era tan asfixiante como siempre. No estaba vacía y los edificios no eran grises. Toda su vida rutinaria seguía como siempre. Nada había cambiado.

_''_¿_Estas seguro de eso?'' _

Neji se giro y miro a los lados intentando saber de donde provenía ese comentario.

Esa voz... era la de la chica de su sueño.

¿Cómo había adivinado sus pensamientos? ¿Y porque la pregunta de la joven había resonado en su cabeza?

Neji se llevo de nuevo una mano a la cabeza. Debía relajarse, o el estrés acabaría con el. Su imaginación, solo eso.

Neji comenzó a caminar hacia su cafetería favorita. Al entrar se paro a hacer cola como los demás.

Cuando le toco el turno a el...

-¿Que quieres hoy Neji?- Pregunto una rubia con ojos azules.

-Lo mismo de siempre Ino.- Respondió este secamente. (N/A: Como ven si no esta vendiendo flores, esta vendiendo café ^^)

-¡Marchando un café mokaccino!- Grito Ino.

El chico pago el café y se fue.

Por el camino, paso por alado de la avenida con la que había soñado. Neji se paro y miro hacia el puente, sabiendo que no iba a encontrar nada.

Pero cual fue la sorpresa que se llevo. Cuando descubrió a una joven castaña mirándole fijamente.

Era igual que en su sueño. Especial. Esa era la palabra que no había conseguido encontrar.

El también se quedo mirándola fijamente. Entonces comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras. Las bajo tan apresuradamente que casi se cae. Corrió hacia el y se pudo a su lado. Miro hacia el puente y hablo.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto observas?- Pregunto.

Neji se había quedado sin palabras. La chica existía, no era un sueño. ¿Qué broma era aquella?

-¿Hola? ¡Te estoy hablando!

Ella seguía hablando, que se callara. Si se callaba podría pensar en todo aquello tranquilamente.

-Calla... ¡Calla! -Dijo al fin nuestro joven protagonista.

La chica se calló, pero sus brillantes ojos indicaban que no le había intimidado en absoluto. Es más, la chica sin nombre lo miraba con mas curiosidad y expectación que antes.

-A ver...- Pregunto a la joven.

-Te digo mi nombre ¿Vale?. Yo soy Ten ten ¿Y tu?

-¡No! Tu no existes. ¡Para de atosigarme!

Neji esquivo fácilmente a la chica llamada Ten ten y se dirigió con velocidad hacia su oficina. El castaño miro hacia atrás.

La joven ya no estaba allí.

Cuando llego a la oficina todo estaba patas arriba.

-¡¿Neji, donde estabas? Todos estábamos esperándote. Sin el abogado representante, no podemos comenzar la reunión para fusionar las empresas.- Replico Hinata. Su prima.

-Si, lo siento. Me he retrasado por asuntos personales.- Contesto Neji receloso.

-Bueno, vale. Te están esperando en la sala de reuniones.- Contesto Hinata con mirada de preocupación.

Hinata guió a Neji hasta la sala y se despidió de el.

La reunión fue todo un éxito. La fusión no tubo ningún problema y la intervención de Neji en el tema de certificados y papeles legales fue fantástica.

Pero en su interior, Neji sabia que algo comenzaba a cambiar. Si que se había dado cuenta, de que su vida no era como en el fondo le gustaria que fuera.

Mientras cavilaba en su cabeza, Neji ya había salido de la oficina. Y cierta castaña caminaba junto a el.

-¡Hola! -Dijo la castaña.

-¡Tu! ¿Que haces aquí, me estabas esperando?- Pregunto el ojiperla.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?

Neji iba a protestar pero la castaña le indico con un movimiento que no dijera nada.

Y más rápido y silencioso que un gato, Ten ten cogió la mano de Neji y comenzó a correr. Sin hacele caso a las protestas de este ultimo. Que ya había comenzado a protestar.

-¿¡A donde me llevas!- Pregunto Neji

-¡A que pases el día de tu vida!- Contesto Ten ten mientras se reía entre dientes.

Primero fueron a un lago y montaron en una barca.

-Esto es fantastico...- Murmuro Ten ten.- Siente el viento en el rostro, escucha a los pajaros cantar. Respira hondo.

Ten ten se puso de pie en la barca.

-¿No es maravilloso? La vida hay que disfrutarla. Mira a la gente que hay aqui. Mira como sonrrien a sus hijos o a sus parejas. El espectaculo es hermoso. Tienes que admitirlo.- Dijo con una sonrrisa tan brillante como el sol.

-¿Por qué sonrries tanto?- Pregunto el castaño.

-Si el día te sonríe, sonriele tu a él. ¿No? Y tambien porque la sonrisa es el idioma universal de las personas.- Todo esto lo contesto con los ojos cerrados mientras inspiraba aire.

El viento ondeo la bufanda y las trenzas de Ten ten.

Neji se quedo embobado ante la imagen de essa chica tan bonita. Pero, se reconpuso enseguida.

-Pero que hay del dinero, es importante. Con el consigues lo que quieres. No necesitas a nadie, asi no lo compartes.- Rebatio Neji.

La castaña miro al joven como si no comprendiera.

-Cuando hayas cortado el último arbol, contaminado el último rio y pescado el último pez, te darás cuenta de que el dinero no se puede comer. Y ademas, los amigos son personas que siempre están ahí, los amigos son agradables compañías que a veces incordian, que te quieren, pero sobretodo que hacen que la risa sea mas agradable. Cuando experimentes la amistad ya no querras dejarla.- Ella sonrrió al mundo. Y siguio hablando.- Aparte de la amistad, tambien esta el amor. Seguro que lo has visto escrito en muchos libros y que habras oido que el amor no existe. Pero esos corazones no lo sienten y creo que tu tampoco. Mientras que tu corazon no lo sienta, nada sabrás del amor verdadero.

Neji se quedo un instante pensando en lo que la chica acababa de decir. Y se sorprendio al darse cuenta de cuanta verdad había en ellas. Pero este joven tenia demasiado orgullo como para dar su brazo a torcer. Y a pesar de estos pensamientos, el castaño se dejo arrastrar hasta la siguiente parada en el día de su vida.

Se dirigierón a un puesto de "Hot Dogs" y pidierón uno para cada uno.

Luego caminando, se llegaron hasta el puerto.

Ten ten se asomo por una barandilla al mar.

-¡Asombroso! ¿Has visto? Asomate.- Comentó la chica al chico. Mientras se asomaba más, peligrosamente.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito Neji, mientras se apresuraba a agarrar a Ten ten de la cintura y la atraia hacia el.

Se quedarón abrazados una eternidad.

-Gracias...- Murmuro la joven.

-Neji. Me llamo Neji.- Dijo el.

-Ah...- Respondio asombrada Ten ten.

El joven se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separo rapidamente de ella. Pero puso serio al instante. Ella había sido una estupida al asomarse tanto. Y a el se le había puesto el estomago al revés al ver como casi se precipitaba al vacío.

La chica cogió de la mano a Neji y se fueron andando sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a una gran arboleda. El chico se dejo llebar. El contacto de ella era suave y reconfortante.

-Bueno... hablame un poco de ti.- Dijo Ten ten, aun cogiendo de la mano a Neji.

-Yo... yo vivo en un piso moderno, lleno de comodidades. Mi vida no es muy extrovertida. Pero... Soy el mejor en mi trabajo, trabajo en una empresa importante, gano mucho dinero. Mi posición social esta bien ubicada...- La mano de Ten ten lo ponia muy nervioso. No estaba acostumbrado a los roces. Pero parecia que a esta no le incomodaba lo mas minimo.

-Pero... te falta algo ¿Verdad?

Neji desperto de su sueño.

-Si, vivo solo. No soy muy sociable. Solo salgo de casa para trabajar y para algún evento especial. Mi prima me quiere mucho, pero desde que se caso con aquel profesor rubio no hablo mucho con ella. Perdi todo contacto con mi mejor amigo Lee de la universidad. En conclusión, no tengo demasiados amigos. Y en cuanto a pareja aun menos.- Esto ultimo lo dijo con un gran rubor en su rostro.

Y entonces ahí lo comprendio, las palabras de la mujer del sueño empezaban a cobrar sentido.

Neji sin saber porque, había tomado mucha confianza con ella. Se pregunto si eso seria malo o bueno.

_''Claro que es bueno. Ella es tu medicina.''_

Otra vez aquella voz. Neji miro a Ten ten que en aquellos momentos estaba pensando. ¿Seria el destino que aquella chica fuera igual a la mujer con la que había soñado? La voz había dicho que ella era su medicina. Y Neji empezaba a creerselo. Se lo estaba pasando realmente bien con ella y desde hacía mucho que no se sentia tan comodo con una persona. Y parecia que Neji había empezado a cambiar sin proponerselo, las palabras de Ten ten habían calado en el.

-Pues eso deberás cambiarlo y yo estaría encantada de ayudarte.- Propuso la castaña, con sus ojos avellanados brillando de emoción.- ¡Sere tu amiga, quedaremos todos los días y haremos amigos juntos!

Neji se quedo asombrado frente a la proposición de la chica de verse todos los días y hacer nuevos amigos juntos. Juntos todos los días. Era una idea descabellada, pero decirle que no a ella y a sus ojos llenos de emoción era renunciar a su nueva y unica amiga. Qué en tan poco tiempo había conseguido hacer.

-Yo... soy nueva en la ciudad. Solo llevo dos semanas aqui y me gustaría mucho tener a alguien en quien confiar. Puede parecer una idea descabellada, nos acabamos de conocer. Pero siento que te conozco desde hace tiempo. Necesito ayuda.

Neji se tensó, y Ten ten lo noto a través de las manos unidas. Acto seguido Ten ten las separó.

-Pero claro si te molesta... No hace falta que digas nada. He pasado un gran día, me he dibertido mucho contigo.

La chica se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria. La iba a perder por un estupido fallo de comunicación. El tambien sentia que la conocía desde hacía tiempo. Pero no se atrevía a decirlo. Y además, el tambien tenia un problema. Y ella había conseguido que el se diera cuenta de ello. La soledad. Ella lo podia curar. Pero solo si se quedaba a su lado.

Neji se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo en pos de ella. Qué ya había cruzado la avenida y se dirigía a una cafetería.

Antes de que entrara, el ya la había alcanzado y le había cogido de la mano.

-¡Espera! No te vayas. No te he dado mi respuesta aún.- Dijo el chico sin aliento.

-Neji... Pero yo pensaba que no me querías tener de amiga.- Murmuraba una castaña sorprendida.

-Tonterías, tu necesitas ayuda. Y yo tambien. Y en este día me he dado cuenta de un par de cosas gracias a ti.- Reprocho Neji con emoción contenida.

-Je je...- Ten ten miro hacia otro lado sonrrojada.- Bueno, es verdad que se te veia muy oscuro esta mañana. Y ahora estas radiante.

-Seremos amigos.- El chico le cogió la otra mano y se las apreto, para darle mas fuerza a la frase.- Quedaremos todos los días y juntos aremos más amistades.

-Vaya, pues debería decirte que... desde hace al menos un mes que estaba soñando contigo. Por eso me acerque a ti esta mañana...

Neji se quedo muy sorprendido ante la confesión que la chica la había echo. Y se dio cuenta de que a partir de ese momento todo iba a cambiar. Sobre todo el.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?- Pregunto Neji.

-¡Claro! Tenemos que hablar, y tienes que darme tu número de movil.- Respondio Ten ten. Tan animada como siempre.

Toda vida en este precioso mundo tiene una razón de ser y estar ese es el destino.

_''Sólo vas a entender la soledad cuando necesites de alguien, de algo y busques a tu alrededor, y te des cuenta de que no hay nadie ni nada y vas a sentir el dolor cuando aquellos que parecían apoyarte en realidad nunca estuvieron. __Sólo, peleando contra todos, incluso contigo mismo. Hasta que te das cuenta de que quires lo mismo que todos, que te quieran y ahí entiendés la vida y ya no estás tan solo, porque te fijas que ya no eres el único luchador.''_


End file.
